1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention pertains to the field of target detection and more particularly to a device for classifying targets based on changes of profile with aspect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An important feature in the identification of unknown targets for both radar as well as sonar applications is the range profile of a target. For radar systems the target range profile is determined by the backscattered waveform as a function of radial distance from the radar antenna. The location of scattering centers on the target will cause peak responses in the waveform that correspond to the distance of the scattering center from the radar antenna. The location of the scattering centers on a target is determined by the shape and structure of the target. Different targets will therefore have different scattering center locations and therefore distinct range profiles. A target's profile will also change as a function of the viewing angle with respect to the radar, otherwise known as the aspect angle. Therefore a very large number of target profiles will need to be stored to take account of each possible aspect angle.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus useful in the processing of sequentially obtained target profile data in such manner as to efficiently utilize the profile data to classify and identify the target under observation.